


Tv shows

by jackjones47



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, I am still in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackjones47/pseuds/jackjones47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root and Shaw, safe at home, discuss who is better at remembering tv shows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tv shows

“Sameen, what are we watching on tv this evening?”

“Dunno, something action-packed, I’d say.”

“What? We just spent the day chasing bad guys all over the city, and you still want more action?”

“Well, I know your bad taste is suggesting some love story, but … “

“Bad taste? I have watched enough tv in my life, and I have developed a much better taste than you, that’s for sure!”

“Really? Let’s bet on it, then; who wins, chooses what to watch!”

“Okay, let's lay down the rules.”

“One gives some clues, the other must guess what tv show it is, simple like that; who answers has the right to ask only one question before … okay?”

“Okay, you start.”

“Let’s see … she thinks she is going to get married, but is left at the altar.”

“Actress?”

“Sarah Shahi.”

“Cup of cake: ‘The L Word’.”

“Hey, Root, this is not the Machine cheating, is it?”

“I swear, Sameen, it’s not that; my turn, now: she dies in the fifth season of the show, but becames a deity.”

“Actress?”

“Amy Acker.”

“Easy: ‘Angel’.”

“Well, I should have tried something more difficult, this was really the simplest thing.”

“Why are you saying that?”

“Think about it, Sameen: there are many possible shows where a woman is left at the altar, but how can ever happen that Amy Acker gets to play twice someone who dies in the fifth season of a show and become a god? It could only be ‘Angel’!”

“Yeah, I have to agree; which showrunner could be so crazy to go down that path again?”

“Next guess?”


End file.
